stalicharfandomcom-20200213-history
Gijak
the desert roaming bands of orcs that have fought the dwarves since the dawn of time. History Government The Gijak are primarily run by the tribes and chieftains that form up their communities. These tribes rarely communicate outside of the occasional passing of the bands. The council, however, can be called upon by any chieftain if they believe it is necessary. When the gathering is called all leaders of The Great Tribes are honor bound to attend. If they do not establish their presence among the others their tribe is considered forfeit and may be conquered by any tribe that decides to move on it. There is a catch however. If the leader who calls the meeting does not provide a strong enough reason to meet, typically a great tragedy or impending doom that will effect all of the tribes, or at the very least a large percentage, then the leader in question's life becomes forfeit instead. The Gijak treat their political matters with absolute seriousness. As they each have their own duties and problems to face. To show one's face in crisis is to show weakness among the Gijak. Military The Gijak have no true military. Although, every member of their tribes are fit to fight. Those that cannot handle the ways of the sword or axe are often cast out until they have proven themselves worthy to return to the tribe. The bands of tribes rarely stand together long enough to create any sort of military presence. Instead fighting in guerrilla war bands that strike where they can if need be. These forces have known combat with only two enemies. First is the Grumdurkr and their cursed wall that traps them inside the borders of the desert that they have spent their lives surviving. The other enemy they believe is far more fearsome, the only enemy that no Orc is looked down upon from fleeing, and that is Dartak "The Mad". He is a collossal white dragon that terrorizes all of the Gijak tribes and finds pleasure in feasting on the green skinned creatures. They despise the Dwarves that keep them trapped in the wastes that the dragon inhabits, along with the Halflings that convinced the dragon to move southward and invade their lands. Society and Culture The tribes of Gijak are built on the principle of survival. They have been forced into a harsh and unforgiving lands with little chance for respite. These deserts have hardened their bodies and minds and care little for weakness. They only allow the strong to survive among them and those that are two weak to continue following are cast aside into the winds. Even with their ruthless mentality the Gijak are not unethical. They have a strong foundation of honor. It may not be the same that many other civilizations believe in, but they do not believe in deception for simply the sake of deception. They uphold their laws with complete justice and do not stray from their paths. Relations with Other Countries Cities -Capital Vidaok Cities Frikug Urgran Villages Eagungad Gnarlug Tulgan Geographic Locations Gijak Cities-Barbed -Dwarf Continent Grumdurkr-Dwarf White Dragon Mountains